


feel it in the way you fill me

by Theboys



Series: what a time to be alive [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Anal Sex, M/M, Vacation, basketball player!Jared, journalist!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/Theboys
Summary: “This is one goddamn motherfucking huge-ass set of fucking suites,” Chad exclaims, spinning in a circle that’s got Jensen dizzy just from witnessing it.It's a family vacation, Jensen's feeling gross and is scared of heights, and Jared's just excited to see his husband.





	feel it in the way you fill me

**Author's Note:**

> hey motherfuckers, sit right down and read a thing, because i'm leaving y'all on a cliffhanger. buckle up boys

Jensen is scared of heights.

It’s not a big deal, nothing that usually comes into play all that often, but Jensen has always attempted to conquer his fears. 

However, he's even more frightened of them now, when he's seven months pregnant and feels like he could roll down a hill at any given moment. 

Chad’s asleep on his shoulder, blonde lolling against Jensen’s neck, and while he’d usually laugh and snap a picture, his eyes begin to well up instead. 

Chris looks down at the both of them, face slack and unencumbered. He’s running two fingers through Chad’s hairline when Jensen squirms in order to give him time to pull back.

“You okay?” Chris whispers, looks worriedly down at the swell of Jensen’s stomach. 

“Fine,” he sighs, adjusts his shoulder a bit so that Chad’s forehead settles more comfortably.

“I can switch with you,” Chris says, and Jensen shakes his head, almost jostles Chad in the process.

“We’re okay back here. Chad’s almost cute when he’s asleep, anyway,” Jensen admits, and Chris’ eyes take on that warm quality that makes Jensen think he might be attending another wedding at some point.

“Al says I can’t move until we’re at the resort,” Jensen huffs, and Chris laughs, a bit too loudly for the confined space. “Al didn’t want you traveling at all,” Chris reminds him, and Jensen shrugs. 

“I won’t be able to go anywhere once I’ve had him,” Jensen says, and Chris glances back toward the driver, who is dutifully navigating them up the last winding turn up the mountainside.

“It’s a baby, Jen, not a terminal illness,” Chris huffs, and if Jensen could hiss, he’s pretty sure that’s what he’d be attempting right about now.

“Yeah, a baby with a famous daddy and two irritating godfathers--one of which is drooling on my sleeve right now.” Chris snorts a bit as he leans forward to swipe at Chad’s mouth with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m not taking him anywhere where they can flash cameras all in his face and potentially  _ blind him _ ,” Jensen confirms, and Chris blinks at him for a second before glancing out of the passenger window.

“Alright, Sybil,” Chris mutters, and before Jensen can dislodge Chad and smack him in the back of the head, Chris catches his wrist.

“Dude. I swore I’d never ask,” he pauses, eyes widening at the view, “But what the fuck is Jay dropping on this vacation?” Jensen scrambles to his own window and huffs out a pained grunt at the way his kid shifts on his bladder.

Chad’s head lolls forward dangerously and Jensen settles it upright on reflex. He can hear Chris cooing (and there will be no small amount of ridicule from Jensen on that later) to his boyfriend, but right now he’s got his forehead pressed to glass.

Jared sent out the car to pick them up, as he’s flying straight in from the All-Star camp he hosts with a few of his teammates.

Jensen thinks some of them are joining, and he imagines Dray trying to ski down a mountainside and the image is almost too good to resist.

The air is frigid--he can feel it through his fingertips, and he wants to call Al and ask how this temperature is gonna affect the kid.

Al’s riding in the other car, and Jensen fiercely wishes that Jared were here to see this with him for the first time.

The Range Rover comes to a rolling stop, and Chris swivels to face him while Chad finally rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“What’s the hotel called again?” Chris asks, opening his door to a blast of ice. “Something Montana?” Jensen says, scrambling through his bag for the exact itinerary Jared’s assistant emailed.

“It’s in French,” Jensen says helplessly, the tips of his ears flushing red. He hates being unprepared. What he hates even more is what little man is doing to his spine, now, and he’s about two seconds away from crying all over Chad.

Chad plucks the list from the inner pocket of the satchel and cups a warm palm around Jensen’s neck.

“Les Suites du Montana,” Chad calls out, voice tinged with a pretty fucking decent accent. Chris repeats it to someone outside of the car---sounding wholly Texan.

Jensen turns just enough to glare at Chad in wide-eyed incredulity. 

Chad’s hair is sticking up and he shrugs, moving his hand from hairline to rest on the center of Jensen’s stomach.

“I minored in French. C’mon, let’s get Lil Jay somewhere warm.”

Jensen’s just lucky it’s too cold up here for flies, because one would’ve surely found its way into his open mouth.

-

“This is one goddamn motherfucking huge-ass set of fucking suites,” Chad exclaims, spinning in a circle that’s got Jensen dizzy just from witnessing it.

He pales with actual nausea, and Al crosses over to him, settling a small palm on his lower back.

“I hope you don’t think you’re skiing or anything,” she whispers, and Jensen glances over to where Chris is watching his boyfriend with undisguised fondness.

“Chad,” Jensen says, “I don’t want Lil Jay’s first words to be straight expletives.”

Chad falls silent and Jensen groans silently. “You called him Lil Jay,” he points, and Chris shoves his cowboy hat (and  _ that _ had amused the natives) further up on his head. “You done did it now,” Chris says unhelpfully.

“Yeah! Well! It’s the least offensive of things you’ve called him!” Jensen says, and Al gives him a warning glance, telling him to cool it down.

“What sort of shit are you calling my son, first of his name, of House Padalecki--” a different voice chimes in, and Jensen turns around so quickly that he can feel his color blanching.

Jared’s looking right at him, and his face pinches when he sees Al hovering.

“You. Sit down,” he says, and Jensen watches in mild amusement as Jared’s hands attempt gentility in an attempt to settle him.

“Everyone should have their own suite,” Jared says, two broad palms resting on Jensen’s hips. Jensen leans back into Jared’s chest and Jared unconsciously moves those hands to the swell of their child.

“Everything’s in my name, so you guys should be able to rent equipment down at the ski shop,” Jared adds, and Chris snorts aloud.

“I know a dismissal when I hear one,” he says, clapping his hands together. “C’mon, sugar,” Chris says, motioning to where Chad is sprawled on what appears to be their king-size bed.

Chad rises with an affronted moan and catches Chris’ hand in his.

“Try not to spend the entire time locked up in here, eh?” Chad says, winking more lewdly than even he can normally manage. 

Al is the last to leave, and Jared’s pressing kisses into the crown of his head before she clears her throat and they both remember she’s there.

Jensen’s face flushes and he squirms, turns until the roundness of his belly is tucked into Jared’s abs.

Jared laughs warmly against his hair and encircles him again.

“Anything I shouldn’t do, Doc?” Jared says to Al, smiling, and Al crosses her arms, blond hair obscuring half of her features. 

“Jensen has preeclampsia, that’ll probably be turning into full eclampsia at some point. At which time, labor will need to be expedited.” Al looks up at both of them, and Jensen turns his head enough so that his cheek is resting on Jared’s collarbone.

“I hear you,” Jensen says, and then makes an unintentional sound when Jared instinctively squeezes him tightly.

“What do you need me to do for him?” Jared says, and Jensen recognizes the seriousness in his husband’s voice.

Al looks chagrined, still never fully comfortable around Jared’s stardom, no matter how ridiculous he is around her.

“Bedrest doesn’t usually help, one way or the other, but just keep an eye out for him, make him tell you if anything--and Jensen, I mean fucking anything--is bothering him.” Al looks a bit shocked by her outburst, but Jensen tucks his face in Jared’s shirt so she won’t see his laugh.

He’s the only one chuckling, though, and Jared’s nodding vigorously against his head. “I can--” Jared pauses. “We can call you if anything happens, right?” 

Al smiles, ducking her head. “Of course! Of course. I just want Jensen to be okay. Sometimes he ignores how he’s feeling,” she adds sheepishly, and Jensen raises his brows.

“With you two around, someone’s gotta,” he mutters, and Jared smacks him on the ass so soundly that he yelps and Al’s face practically simmers, it’s so red.

“That everything?” Jared says, and Jensen doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s grinning.

“Yep. Yes. Yes, that’s all,” she says, scurrying out of the room like she didn’t just scream at Say Yes to the Dress for three hours yesterday.

The door clicks shut quietly, and Jensen surprises himself, squeezes his eyes closed and whimpers when his baby moves once, turning over.

“Be honest with me,” Jared says, neither of them moving. 

“Do you like it?” Jared adds, hesitant. “I know you wanted a vacation with Chris, and probably not Chad, but you know, evil begets evil, and I figured we could get you on small slopes and I could take you around the town--”

Jensen shudders out a laugh and Jared chuckles himself, words dying in his mouth.

“I just wanna see you before regular season,” Jared confesses, “before he gets here.”

Jensen nods and steps back, finally takes a good look at his surroundings. The bedding is cabin-esque, teak, if he’s correct. The suite opens onto a wide bay window where the sun is causing the snow to crystallize. It then melds into a master bathroom with a tub big enough to fit the both of them, something Jared probably scouted out beforehand.

The bed is canopied in red and gold, and if he leans back a bit, he thinks the bathroom leads into an adjoining steam room.

“I’m n-not going on a ski lift alone,” Jensen says, reaching down to fiddle with a winter coat that’s straining at the waist.

“You gotta take pictures,” he continues, won’t look up. “I don’t wanna explain to our moms why there aren’t any pictures, especially because they seem to really like seeing me fucking--fucking pregnant, and all--” Jensen looks up at that, expecting to catch that warm look of fondness that makes him fall for Jared again, every time.

It’s there, but it’s hovering below the surface. What he does see makes his dick tremble, and he takes a step backwards in arousal.

“Christ,” Jared says, eyes darkening further, and if Jensen had any spare blood, he’d be using it to think about how much Jared likes to body him with size.

“I’ll take you all over the Alps if you let me fuck that fat ass right now,” he continues, and Jensen’s eyes shouldn’t widen--they honestly shouldn’t, he’s quite literally pregnant with this man’s child, but Jared’s mouth has always run away with him.

“I-I’m so fucking--” Jensen’s throat closes and he doesn’t wanna cry, not when Jared’s set all this up because he knows Jensen likes to travel, but he’s  _ disgusting. _

“There’s a lot of me,” Jensen says, quiet, and Jared’s big body stills. It’s as noticeable as it always is, because Jared is constantly in motion, and you can’t miss someone of his stature.

“I know,” Jared says, and his voice is  _ hungry.  _ “The doctor said you haven’t even gained as much as you should’ve--he wants to get you fatter, actually.”

Jensen looks up in indignation, but his eyes never make it past the thick swell of Jared’s dick, pressed against the outline of grey Nike sweats.

“You have any idea,” he says, coming close enough so that his hands snake down the back of Jensen’s pants and cup his ass, “how fucking delicious your ass looks when you’re riding me?” Jared doesn’t wait for an answer, shoves his pants right down his thighs and Jensen’s dick is full-mast, exposed to the air. 

Jared bends down, catches Jensen’s lower lip in between two sharp rows of teeth and bites down, hard.

“Raise your arms,” he says, and Jensen complies, hips hitching forward as he watches his stomach connect to Jared’s, soft slap of skin on skin.

Jensen’s naked before he can catch his next breath, and Jared digs his left hand into Jensen’s cheeks as he uses the other to help him step out of his pants.

Jensen shivers, swaying into his husband, and Jared slips two fingers down the crease of his ass.

“You’re so easy to move, all swollen with my  _ child _ ,” Jared mutters, right hand roaming across the terrain of Jensen’s stomach.

“This right here,” he says, hefting the curve of it and momentarily alleviating the strain on Jensen’s lower back, “makes me want to fuck you into the ground every time I see you. There’s not a goddamn thing wrong with you.”

Jensen has, like, two different rebuttals in response to that, but those disappear right around the time that Jay’s hand closes around his cock.

“J-Jesus,” he whimpers, more sensitive than usual, and he has the fleeting thought that he’s gonna come like this, twisted in Jared’s fist. 

Jared laughs, although it’s so deep it’s not more than a growl, and shoves them as close as they can get with their son in the way.

“You come so easy, too” Jared says, removes his palm and presses it Jensen’s mouth. He licks on impact, slathering Jared’s hand, in between the digits, up to fingernails.

Jared’s other hand finds its way entirely between Jensen’s cheeks, pressing one dry digit up to the first knuckle.

The drag is heavenly, and when Jared’s hand comes back, wet and sloppy, he can’t help the godawful keen that leaves him.

“Please. P-please, Jay, gonna come. M’gonna come  _ everywhere, _ ” he gasps, can’t remember ever being this desperate before.

“So soon?” Jared says, still clothed, bastard. “You gonna cream yourself, get it all over me? Ass naked, just because I like to see you like this?”

Jensen’s hips stutter, and the only thing that stops him from blowing his load is two of Jared’s fingers wrapped around the base of his dick.

“Get over on the bed,” Jared says, releasing him with one quivering hand. “Let me see that ass while you do it,” he commands, and Jensen’s punch-drunk, just aroused enough to give Jared a show.

He knows he’s as red as sin as he does it, arching obscenely onto expensive sheets, widening his thighs to the point of strain, just so Jared can see exactly where he’s gonna be sticking his dick in a few minutes.

“God _ damn _ ,” Jared says, and Jensen likes that, likes Jared off-put. He does it again, crawling up the length of the bed, belly brushing against cotton, and that feels nice, too.

He’s gonna be so embarrassed when it’s all over, but right now he can’t think past wanting Jared to see every open part of him.

His face hits the pillows and he sinks into them, baby fully cushioned by the comforter. He braces his weight on his cheek and uses now-free hands to pull his cheeks apart, right index digging slightly into the furl of his hole.

“I c-could come this way,” he says, almost into the pillow, just loud enough for Jared to hear. “E-everything feels so much b-better when I’m like this,” he adds, and Jared must’ve been stripping and in motion from the moment Jensen turned his back, because his dick is pressed to Jensen’s ass in the time it takes to get that sentence out.

“When you’re like what, baby?” Jared says, hot line of dick riding between Jensen’s white-tipped fingers.

“Y-you know,” Jensen says, humps backwards a single time, and Jared groans, long and unfettered.

“Like. What.” Jared says, once again, gives no quarter. 

“When. When I’m p-pregnant,” Jensen says, almost shameful, wants to bite his tongue out.

“Thas right,” Jared slurs. “That’s exactly what you are,” he continues, and Jensen doesn’t know if a side-effect of pregnancy is losing time, because Jared’s fingers are slick and wet when they tap on Jensen’s hole, and Jared laughs, carefree.

He’s uncharacteristically silent as he fingers Jensen open, pressing two fingers deep in one go, like he just can’t bear to go any slower.

He smacks Jensen’s ass once, twice, continues until he feels like both cheeks are on fire.

“Fucking love the way it  _ moves, _ ” Jared says, and he scissors three fingers wide so he can carve out a spot for his dick.

“Deep breath, sweetheart,” Jared says, and if Jensen weren’t intimately accustomed to the stretch of Jared’s cock, this might just do him in.

He mewls on the push in, scrabbling at sheets, tassels, headboard.

“That’s it,” Jared says, voice rising. “I put that baby in you,” he continues, and Jensen’s pretty sure they’re gonna need to have talk about how much this apparently  _ gets his husband off _ , but right now Jared’s hips are slapping Jensen’s cheeks, and he’s getting spanked, again.

“Baby. Baby. Damn. C’mon, Jen, bounce back on me,” Jared says, and Jensen’s stomach heats up pleasantly as he drags his ass backwards, swivels his hips in that one way that makes Jared come every time.

“Ah  _ shit. Fuck _ ,” Jared groans, tightening his grip on Jensen’s ass.

“Hold onto something, baby,” Jared says, and then they’re in motion, and Jensen can breathe again, because Jared’s shifting so that he’s riding him, reverse cowgirl.

He looks down at his own dick, blood-red and thick, slapping against the inner crease of his thigh. He wants to touch but he knows Jared won’t let him, and he can see where he’s speared, as Jared wrestles him into position and lifts.

“JARED!” He screams, because his husband’s moving him like he’s nothing, like he’s not stuffed full and growing.

Jared pauses to run his palms over the hot brand of his baby, and he lifts his knees to spread Jensen even wider around his dick.

“C’mon, Jen, play with your rim while I fuck you just. Like. this.” He punctuates his words with a brutal snap of his hips, and Jensen scrambles to do as he’s told, brushes his thumb and index against the pink curl of flesh and whimpers when it shoots straight to his cock.

Jared laughs again, does a half-crunch just so he can bite at the nape of Jensen’s neck, suckle at the skin. 

It’s the sharp sting that does it, and Jensen comes all over the bedspread, splatters his thigh and some of Jared’s and there’s not a hand on his dick.

“God. God, Jensen,” Jared breathes, in awe. “I’m gonna keep fucking you full of my kids,” he hisses, and Jensen’s still sensitive, and his breath hitches at the imagery.

Jared follows him over the line with that, and Jensen can only rest on his husband’s dick, braced up by Jared’s hands.

-

It’s dark out when Jensen wakes up, and he’s momentarily confused as to why he snapped into awareness. He’s curled on his side, and Jared’s pressed up behind him, sleep-warm dick tucked into the curve of Jensen’s sore ass.

He rubs his eyes and everything happens at once.

His body spasms, and the sharpest pain he’s ever experienced ripples down his spine.

He’s screaming before he’s fully awake, and Jared’s upright, leaning down over Jensen with terror in his eyes.

“Jensen! Fuck, what’s wrong? What should I do?” he says, hands flapping uselessly. Jensen opens his mouth to tell him to call Al, but he’s crying and he can’t really breathe and apparently he slept in the wet-spot--

Jensen’s mouth flutters open like a fish.

“Jay. Jared,” he says, steeling himself, because he can feel that iron-poker of pain setting up camp.

“You need to call Al. Pretty sure I’m goin’ into labor.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit your needy bitch up with thoughts


End file.
